


baby you're my goddess (you set my heart on fire)

by ayam_aki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Feels, Cute, Good Intentions, Innocent protagonist, Inspired by japanese and chinese boy's love literature aka yaoi and danmei, M/M, Manipulation, Overprotective, Protective Older Brothers, Yaoi, danmei - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23074249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayam_aki/pseuds/ayam_aki
Summary: Izumi has been feeling lonely in his school because his nii-san always scare off potential friends. When Izumi told his brother he wants to find a boy friend, Ichiro became furious so he clarified that he doesn't want a friend who's a girl since they're all loud and petty. His brother calmed down and let him look for a "friend who is not a girl."But his brother's temper run short when he heard that a different news got out in his baby brother's school:Izumi Kuromiya is looking for a boyfriend!
Kudos: 1





	baby you're my goddess (you set my heart on fire)

When Izumi came out to his brother, he expected his nii-san to look at him with crushing disappointment or outright hatred. His baby brother is gay, and in homophobe's terms: queer, faggot, shirt lifter, cocksucker...

But instead of hatred, disgust, disappointment, or even indifference, his older brother became upset. It was as if he suddenly realized a bad implication to the gender of his brother. And Izumi had even mistaken it as hatred at first. But to his surprise, his brother quickly hugged him against his chest. And while he was still wearing a frown, he was holding him quite protectively, pushing his head firmly against his chest and murmuring some incoherent words.

Izumi felt warm. His chest tighten and his eyes stung in overwhelming love. His brother might be upset, but he wasn't mad at him. Or else why would he hug him? 

Don't get him wrong, Ichiro was not judging his brother's gender. It's just that...even when people thought his otouto was straight, those disgusting boys keep looking at him weirdly! What if they know of his brother's preference? Surely they will make their move! 

He hugged his brother tighter. No! They will not taint his pure, innocent brother! 

They separated from their hug but Ichiro kept his brother close, holding him in both shoulders and looking at him in the eyes. With utmost seriousness, he said, "Otouto, this older brother will accept you for who you are. Nii-san will always love you. But you must promise me, that if boys you don't like touch you inappropriately, you must call your brother immediately and I will protect you from them. Do you understand?"

His otouto with his big innocent eyes nodded his head rapidly, not knowing the full implications of what he was about to agree with. "Hai, nii-san!"

No one can taint his brother.

Izumi was 16 years old at that time and his brother was 18. Now that Izumi is 18, and his brother's 20, he already realized what his brother meant when he said he'll protect him from boys. He is literally scaring off boys to stay away from him! 

It's ridiculous! He has no boy friends! 

Izumi decided to tell his brother this, but as he told him, he became furious and told him that he doesn't need boy friend(!) at this young age. He disagreed and said he didn't want to be lonely at school anymore. It was then as if his brother suddenly realized something and agreed he will let him have friends who are boys. He smiled happily and hugged his brother. What an overprotective nii-san! Hopefully he will get lenient now!

He starts looking for a boy friend. Girls don't like him from the very start so they try to stay away from him, and even if he doesn't know the reason, he's pretty much okay with that since he doesn't like being friends with girls anyway. At their school, they are loud and shallow. He doesn't know a lot of girls but he's sure that those he know are bad ones. They tried to bully him once. Good thing his brother heard of it and immediately came over from the adjacent university to confront them. That's the last time girls talked to him. What a fortunate event!

Now he's looking for a boy friend. One who he will be comfortable with, like he is with his nii-san. One who will also be nice and caring, funny and intelligent like his nii-san. He knows he's looking for a friend who's like his nii-san but without the over-protectiveness!

"Hey Izumi!" a very tall guy calls. He's with his friends who are all tall and intimidating. They are approaching him, half-running, wearing their basketball jerseys. They have smiles on their faces, which looks silly, but it must mean they are being friendly.

He bows at them politely. "What can Izumi do for you?" he asks.

He notices them going all red in the face and he asks sincerely, "Are you guys okay? Playing basketball is really tiring. Please take care of yourselves."

When they continue standing there and looking at him with dumb expressions, he feels awkward so he slowly walks away from the group. "Izumi must really meet with his brother, I must go-"

"No-!" The first guy shouts. Izumi is surprised when the guys stops him by holding his right arm firmly. He looks up to the guy.

"Please let go of me, mister." He pleads politely, pressing his lips tightly to control his fear. Suddenly he notices that they are in a secluded path, he always use this as shortcut going to their cafeteria.

The guy relents and let go. Izumi quickly keeps his distance from the group, which makes the guy twist in a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry Izumi, I didn't mean it. I just really want to talk to you." He heaves a sigh and looks back at his friends. "Can you guys leave us for a moment? I'll see you later." The boys quickly leave after that.

He didn't even ask if Izumi wants to talk to him.

Nevermind, just make it quick, Izumi thinks.

Meanwhile, the retreating boys happen to walk past the infamous Ulysses Montemayor with his side kick Kenzo Benitez. Kenzo overhears the conversation among them.

Guy 1 says, "Tsk tsk that guy is really pretty. No wonder you and George are crazy about him."

"That guy?! You call him that guy?! You dumb shit! 'That Guy' is Izumi Kuromiya!" Guy 2 must really like Izumi-kun...

"Do I look like I care so much? He's pretty but I wouldn't worship him like you seem to be doing, Renz. What would you even get worshipping that guy? George already put his claim, would you dare challenge it? I pity you hahahahha..."

"You little shit would you fucking-"

"Shut up both of you. There's Ulysses... don't make unnecessary statements." A wise suggestion by Guy 3, but a bit too late since Kenzo already heard everything.

When the boys are gone, he looks at his friend Ulysses, who is smoking and reading quietly at the same time. He coughs. "Bro...that George guy. You think Ichiro-san would already shut him up, no?"

Ulysses sighs. "Ichiro is quiet busy these days. He also mentioned Izumi wanting to have some guy friends."

Kenzo looks at the guy incredulously. "Are you implying it's okay for Izumi-kun to befriend George?! Boss, that guy is sneaky! He's talking to Izumi in some hidden place and not in public, do you think he have good intentions?! Ichiro-san definitely wouldn't approve of George--"

"Shut up, Kenzo." Ulysses suddenly closed his book and gets up from where he's sitting. He walks toward where the boys came from, towards where Izumi-kun and that George trash is currently 'talking.' Kenzo dashes forward to follow his friend.

Izumi is scared; that much is obvious. This George guy just introduced himself a moment ago, and now he's saying he LIKES him to be his lover or something! 

"Izumi, I promise you I will give you everything you want okay? No one will harm Izumi. I will always be here for you." George is kinda getting closer to his personal space, he notes uncomfortably. The guy continues, "If I become your boyfriend, I will be the best one in the world."

Izumi steps backward and coughs against his fist. "But George-san, I am only looking for a friend, not a lover which you are describing."

George lights up. "Then I will be your friend first! Is that okay?" 

Izumi smiles awkwardly, how can he explain to this guy that he isn't really a friend material for Izumi? "A-ah, George-san, your offer is generous, but I am afraid this Izumi must decline-" he blushes as he realized he's using too formal language in his awkwardness. 

He's about to continue when the guy suddenly shouts, "But why?! Izumi I heard you're looking for a boyfriend! Now that I am offering to be one, suddenly you're just looking for a friend! And now I offered to be one you will still decline? Are you heartless, Izumi? Is that it?" 

Izumi confusedly shakes his head. "You must be mistaken, George-san. In the first place I am only looking for a friend, not a lover. And you came here offering the latter, then you suddenly changed it to a friend. Shall I trust you then to become my friend or will I always think you have desire for me to be your lover?"

This makes George mad. "This is getting nowhere, just say you don't fucking like me and stop speaking in such a formal way!"

He breathes and looks up to George. "I don't fucking like you, George-san."

George turns red like a tomato, anger evident in his eyes. But then both of them are shocked when a laugh resounds near them. They look towards the sound and see a small man with red hair, wearing glasses and all that cool shit. George knows this guy, he's the side kick of... Ulysses Montemayor. If this dog is here, then surely his boss is also here. He swallows and thinks how he'll leave without being called out.

Kenzo claps his hand to further catch their attention. "I must say, that one is a really good show. Izumi-kun really humiliated you there, little Georgie~"

How dare this guy call him little when he's the small one! "Leave us alone, minion. I am talking to Izumi."

That made the small guy raise his brow. "Eh? I thought you're done. Didn't he say he doesn't fucking like you? That was funny one, Izumi-kun." He giggles then turns to him again, now with warning glint in his eyes. "Now why don't you scram, little Georgie~"

George knows this guy is only brave because his boss is nearby, which also means that George is dead if he doesn't go away now. He growls to the guy. "Next time don't fucking meddle to things that are none of your business." He glances at Izumi before he walks away. He hears the guy saying some bullshit before he's completely out of earshot. 

He sighs and scratches his head in annoyance. What will he tell his friends? Things didn't go well.

"Why the long face, George?"

He stops in his track. That voice. He fucking knew it.

"Turn around, George, no need to be so tense around me. Are you nervous?"

He closes his eyes in defeat and sighs once more. He's fucking dead.

**Author's Note:**

> uhm this is not a brother x brother obviously, but Ichiro has some issues so he's pretty protective. A little bit overprotective I admit hshshshhs 
> 
> anyway welcome to my 2nd WIP always in progress never finished hhahahhshshsshhssh TToTT


End file.
